Pokemon: The Elemental Islands
by Arbitrary Rayne
Summary: In a search for the truth in all things five trainers will be put to the test. It's a new world with new challenges. Some main OCs and by popular demand, classic favorites. It will be a long story but I have time if you do. Rated T for now
1. PREFACE

**Alright so this is my second time posting this story only cause I like to edit and I'll probably do it a thousand times over but that's only cause I want it to be good. **

**Below is just the preface it has no super relevance to the story its more of just a cool intro you could skip right to chapter one and not miss a thing.**

**Disclaimer - Pokemon is property of … not me.**

PREFACE

A few days south-west of inferno island is the ruthless Arcane Island. Only trainers that have earned all the badges from the main islands are permitted to sail here, though there are some that attempt to go to the island without the proper badges in hopes of finding stronger pokemon.

The boat docks on a small micro island just 15 yards from the shore, leaving the trainer navigate the remaining danger filled waters on their own. Hornblende sand covers the sunless beach and flows to a dense forest. Thick foliage and hidden pokemon of legendary power surround you waiting to attack. Deep within the forest is a dark Lake that acts like a moat around the entrance to the Cave Of Legends.

Upon entering the cave, the trainer is plunged into utter darkness making it impossible to see your hand in front of you face let alone the labyrinth like paths in the cave. Going down hill in the cave takes you to flooded tunnels far more treacherous than the dark itself. Up hill proves the same, a jagged climb to the top riddled with unstable ground that falls away at the moment of too much pressure.

Exiting at the top of the mountain leaves you with three choices edge your way around to find caverns filled with mysteries more perplexing than the island itself. or take the rickety rope bridge to left that leads to the mouth of a huge volcano. or balance your way across a thin and narrow stone bridge to the right. All wile violent winds threaten to knock you from your perch.

Very few trainers ever make it there and almost none ever come back. It is unknown what happens on that island, only that it is a torturing test of strength the second you set foot on the island.

**If you stayed to read it tell me how I'm doing call 1-800-REVIEW or just click the review button which I highly suggest, it will save you the hassle of unnecessary phone fees and/or being told that the number you are dialing does not exist.**

**Thanks for reading, I look forward to getting reviews and I hope to see you many more times in the future.**

**-AR**

306 WORDS


	2. CHAPTER ONE PART ONE

**Disclaimer - Can you ever truly own something?**

**AN: Well here we go … enjoy.**

CHAPTER ONE: DECISIONS THAT MAKE OR BREAK (PART ONE)

"Please Damon, don't go, you're an amazing trainer far more skilled than most but even you wouldn't survive. At least let me go with you."

"Flare, have a little more faith in me, nothing is going to happen, all those stories are just that, and nothing more. Besides you have a gym to run."

"One person, just one person has come back, in the exact time it takes to land on the micro island, turn around, and sail back. He was smart. There's something not right about that place."

"Flare, you worry too much. If I can win against you I know I can handle Arcane Island"

"It looks like I don't have much say in the matter then."

"You never did." He leaned down to capture her lips with his. "I love you." He said as he pulled away. "And there isn't anything that will keep me from seeing you again." He started to walk toward the boat then stopped. He took a pokeball from his belt. "Charmeleon, stay with Flare, make sure she stays safe. The reptilian pokemon appeared by Flare and gave a nod to its master. Before Flare could protest, Damon had already boarded the boat and was sailing off. Flare sighed.

"He's so damn obstinate, I wish he would just listen sometimes, I'd feel much better if it were the other side of the world instead of Arcane Island." She looked at the Fire pokemon. " But you're not worried at all are you?"

"Char…" _no_

She sighed again, "What am I going to do with you?… I guess first thing is to get you a pokeball since he didn't leave yours with me. I'll call Talon tomorrow and order a new one."

"Charmeleon…Char…" _master will return_

"Let's go home…Okay?" Charmeleon grabbed her hand like a child would and they slowly walked home.

Flare had a visitor waiting for her at the gym. This was a rare event since not many made it past her younger sisters. He was a young trainer, possibly just 13. Just by looking at him, Flare could tell that he had some serious potential to be great, but from the way he held himself she could also see that he was over confident in his skills as a trainer. This kid would be an easy win. He may have found away around her sisters but not her. Flare made a promise to go all out against any trainer that stepped through that door. That included her own boyfriend, who, if anything, she was even tougher on in their battle.

"So I hear that you're the gym leader on this island. You have to accept my challenge."

"It's possible. Who wants to know?"

"The name's Johnny the greatest trainer ever, and I'm going to beat you so I can get to that island." The kid pointed in the general direction of Arcane Island.

"Fine, since you're so confident ... But show me your badges first, I'll need to confirm that you have the other seven."

He handed her his badge case. "Center Badge -check- Spark Badge -check- Mist Badge -check- Solstice Badge -check- Savant Badge -check- Sprig Badge -check- Glacier Badge -check- all that's left is the Blaze Badge." He verbally checked each one off in bored tone. It just made Flare want to knock the arrogant look off his face.

"Judging by that attitude you're just the kind of trainer that will lose." She laughed. "Follow me please."

When Flare turned 15, she was given the chance to inherit one of the family gyms. Failure of this test was not an option, for it meant that you didn't have the skill the keep the family tradition alive. All she had to do was defeat all of her other family members in a battle. Flare breezed through it; her pokemon trained each individually to be the best that she could make them. Her sisters also passed continuing the long line of gyms run by the family, but Flare remained the best even against water type trainers. Flare's secret … she didn't have one. When she battled she watched carefully, learned from her mistakes, and made her strategy different for every opponent. "You ready kid?" She asked from across the gym.

" Bring it on!" He said.

"This will be a three pokemon match." Said the referee. "Begin!"

"Go Sandslash" Yelled Johnny tossing a pokeball into the air.

"Come on out Quilava. Use ember!" Yelled Flare, tossing her own pokeball in the air.

"Dodge it!" Yelled Johnny a little to late. His Sandslash was hit directly with a small burst of flame. They went back and forth. Johnny pushing his poor Sandslash to the breaking point.

"Recall your pokemon; you've pushed that one too far!" Flare yelled feeling bad that the poor thing had such a clueless trainer.

"I don't think so, I will win this battle. I want those legendary pokemon."

"Except your loss and recall your pokemon or I will call this battle off. I will not battle someone who mistreats their pokemon. "

"If you call this battle off then you forfeit, by default that means I beat you."

"That's how you beat my sisters then isn't it? You couldn't win so you used your pokemon's loyalty toward you to push them to keep going long after they should have quit. So my sisters would forfeit."

"Your defiantly smarter than the others, so what will it be my badge or do you continue to fight me." Johnny gave her a smug look.

The pokeball hanging from Flare's choker began to shake violently and Charmeleon still standing next to her growled. "I think that you are going to lose and then once you do I will ban you from this gym." Her hand closed around the pokeball on her choker, but Charmeleon held up a clawed hand to stop her from calling out her strongest pokemon.

"CHARMELEON!" _I want to fight_

Flare smiled "Go Charmeleon!" She yelled and Quilava retreated to the edge of the field, not suffering a single injury from its battle. "Attack with Tail Slap." Charmeleon whipped around with its tail hitting Sandslash squarely across the body sending it into a wall and knocking it un conscious.

"Charmeleon is the winner." Said the judge.

"Fine then. Go Electabuzz. Use Thunder."

"Charmeleon, Dig now!" In a second Charmeleon was gone, the thunder striking the ground where Charmeleon had been. "Resurface now and use Overheat." Charmeleon resurfaced in an uppercut that hit Electabuzz, and then engulfed the other pokemon in a blanket of flame. Electabuzz collapsed to the ground.

"Charmeleon is the winner." Declared the judge.

"Ready to give up yet? I won't let you get the better of me. You only have one pokemon left and all three of mine can still fight." Johnny dropped to his knees.

"Fine I give. You are a far better trainer than I can hope to be."

"Why don't you train your pokemon instead of looking for stronger ones? And stop pushing them so hard. I don't want to see you back here until you have not only trained your pokemon better but yourself as well. The badges you have also 'earned' will be returned to the gyms they came from until you have deserve them." Flare turned to exit the gym through the door that led to her loft.

"It kills you doesn't it?" He said. Flare stopped, and turned to look at him.

"What?"

"To loose."

"Only when its important." She said simply.

"So when is it important to care about loosing?"

"When I run the risk of loosing more than just a battle. Now stop prying and go home." She waved him away before exiting through the door to her loft.

Flare made her way to the upper level, and stood out on the balcony that over looked the sea, her eyes fixed on the sun setting over the horizon, the exact location of Arcane Island. The pokeball at her neck shook violently before the glorious Arcanine it had contained appeared next to her in a blinding flash of white light. "Arh…." _you worry too much. _Flare smiled, and hugged the monstrous, furry pokemon.

"I need to get away from this island and the gym for a wile. I think its time for a vacation." She said mostly to herself. 'Hot springs here I come.' She thought.

The next morning, after Flare had packed up her backpack and fed all of her pokemon she made a call to Talon. She quickly dialed the number and waited patiently for an answer. A face appeared on screen after the first ring, but it wasn't Talon's. It was his butler, a man about in his late thirties. This threw Flare slightly since Talon had always been the one to answer all of her previous calls. "Cygnet residence." The man said.

"Hello. Can I speak with Talon please?" 'Great, I hope he's not out.' She thought.

"My apologies Miss, Master Talon is not accepting any calls at the moment. However I can take a message if you wish."

"Yes, can you tell him if my dear partner isn't on the screen in the next minute I'll be dropping by real soon. Can you get that message to him now? I'll hold."

"Uuh…yes Miss, I'll inform him right away." Flare was left with a view of the a wall in the Cygnet manor as the man left to inform his boss of Flare's request. A minute later the wall was replaced by a different man. His jet black hair was spiked up in the back and on the sides, his long bangs, that were died orange half way up, hung down over the right side of his face; obscuring one of his scarlet colored eyes. He wore a plain, white long sleeved, stiff collared dress shirt with a black tie. And, she assumed, black slacks, as this was Talon's usual style of dress. He hadn't changed a bit, still as drop-dead gorgeous as ever.

"Flare, it's been awhile. It's good to see you… and I'm glad to know you haven't forgot about me." He said with his usual equable manner.

"It's good to see you to. But if you missed me so much you could have just called any time, it's not like I get to leave the gym much."

"You could call more too. I was tempted to take you up on that threat. So to what do I owe this call?" He said as he reclined back in his office chair, his hands linked behind his head.

"I need a replacement pokeball." She said cutting to the chase. He gave her an irked look. Dropping his 'cool' attitude, as he usually did only around Flare.

"Which pokemon?" He asked. Beginning the standard round of questions he needed so he could make a suitable pokeball.

"Charmeleon." She told him.

"You want the usual model?"

"If you don't mind."

"Ugh … only because it's you." Talon began scrawling something on a piece of nearby paper. "I don't think you comprehend just how complica…" . His hand froze mid sentence. He turned his attention back to the monitor. "I don't remember you having a Charmeleon."

"It's not mine." Flare said. "Damon left it with me, but not its pokeball." There was a long silence before he spoke again.

"So he's gone to Arcane Island then?" Talon's eyes held concern for his former partner. He didn't need Flare to confirm his suspicion. "Damn …." Talon ran his hand roughly through his hair, a habit he had when ever he felt exasperated with something. "… Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She said stoically. " I haven had a chance to recover from that end of the season rush for badges though. I was planning on going to the hot springs as soon as I get that new ball."

"Change those plans." He said.

"What?"

"You heard me. The new season begins in two days, come here and pick up the new pokeball from me, then we can tear though the contest halls together, just like old times. We'll show those amateurs how real coordinators do it… I know you Flare, and hot springs aren't your way of working out stress, you're just going to be bored … so come with me."

Talon's proposition stunned Flare every time. Every year around the beginning of the season he'd ask her if she felt like teaming up again but she had always made up a reason why she had to stay on Inferno Island. Talon would always shrug it off and accept whatever reason she gave no matter how pathetic of an excuse it was. Now Flare was alone. She didn't want to be, and those three last word Talon had said echoed in her mind along with hers from yesterday, _At least let me come with you._ 'Why wouldn't you just let me go with you?' She asked herself. Flare stared at one of the corners of her screen not looking directly at the man on the other side. "Talon I can't, I have a gym to run." She said finally. Flare decided she couldn't let Talon see how much it hurt her to be alone. She didn't like other people to worry about her. After all she was strong, she could take care of herself.

"So find someone else to run it for you for a while. You live on an Island full of fire pokemon trainers, you've kicked all of their asses but one of them is bound to fall into you standards." He said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

'Why didn't you think of that?' Her inner voice demanded, but of who she didn't know. "And what if I say they are all horrible trainers, not fit to even own a toaster?"

"I don't care if they're not fit own dirt. If you aren't on my doorstep by tomorrow afternoon I'm sending Staraptor to kidnap you…no, better yet, I'll come get you myself." He gave her a smug look that said he'd follow through with the threat.

Flare sighed. "Fine, you win." She said in defeat.

"I knew I would." Flare couldn't help but smile at his smugness. Suddenly Talon glared at something on he screen. "Damn, I've got to go, I have another call coming in, probably more orders." "Why does no one ever call just to talk anymore?" He said to himself. "I'll see you tomorrow Flare." And with that the screen went black.

Talon switched over to the next call. "What the hell do you want?" He barked, not even bothering with his aloof façade. On screen was a man, like Talon, about twenty years old. He had messily, spiked flame colored hair and Crimson and Chocolate colored eyes. He wore a yellow-orange t-shirt. His hands were shoved in the upper pockets of baggy red-orange cargo pants. Behind him, Talon could see the ocean spanning endlessly against the horizon.

"Well it's good to see you too."

"Don't start Damon, I just got off a call with Flare." There was a pause before Damon spoke.

"So she told you?" He asked.

"No, I guessed. She ordered a replacement ball for a Charmeleon and I don't remember her ever saying she'd caught one, or even that she intended to catch one. But you, Charmander and its evolutions have always been your favorite pokemon."

"I forgot just how perceptive you are, nothing escapes your notice. I wanted to talk to you about that though, while I'm away can you please watch out for her, and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Her, what about you? Arcane Island, Damon, what the hell are you thinking? You know how Flare feels about that place. You could die out there. Then what? Don't you realize how she would react to that? And for what, stronger pokemon? You've got ten seconds to explain to me why I shouldn't fly out there and kill you myself." Talon was fuming. He was thoroughly pissed at his friend now but he had managed to keep his voice from rising.

"This isn't about training. Ever since that day eight years ago I've wanted to know what made all those trainers disappear, what made her uncle disappear." Talon's anger dissipated when he heard that. "I want to find them. Legendary pokemon or not those people shouldn't have just vanished like that." The image of Damon on the screen flickered a few times. The connection on the phone line getting week. " I'm getting pretty close to the island now it's starting to affect the electronics. The connection is probably going to fail soon."

"Surviving out in the wild like that for eight years, with no ways to get supplies or revive your pokemon, there's no way anyone is still living. If that was what you were doing why didn't you take Flare along with you?" Static began to fill the line and the video cut out. Talon was about to shut off the monitor when he heard Damon's voice through the white noise. He was just barely able to understand it.

"…didn't tell her why… she wanted to go but you said it yourself … I could die out here. If she's there… even if I die… at least she has you." And with that the connection was lost.

After her calls and a quick check around her loft. she made her way to the train station to purchase a ticket that would take her to Coal City on the other side of the Island. Normally she would take the long way and walk, training along the way, but with her new plans there would be plenty of time for that later.

It was the start of a new training season, the league championships having just finished, so there wouldn't be too many trainers clamoring at her doors demanding she fight them that moment. Regardless she couldn't just leave her gym unsupervised. She had made a quick call earlier to the most capable trainer she could think to leave her gym to, a friend of her fathers, Master Ken, and he would be there in a few days.

Master Ken wasn't always a great pokemon trainer; in fact, he had once been the worst. He was uncoordinated, unbalanced, unskilled, just about un-everything and by some strange fate he had become a trainer. His starting pokemon had been a Torchick but even just starting out it was above his level of training and refused to listen to him. By sheer dumb luck, he managed to capture a Chimchar but it too refused to listen, but he tenaciously continued to stumble through his career as a trainer and dumb luck again graced him with his first gym badge. With his skill having improved just enough to gain some command over his pokemon he began to devote his life to training, understanding and bonding with his pokemon.

His skill improved even more after he took up martial arts and began sparring with his pokemon, and he began to specialize in Fighting Type pokemon. He now runs a Fight Dojo specifically for the training and competing of Fighting Type pokemon or pokemon with Fighting Type moves. Fighting Trainers and Trainers with no skill come from all over the Islands to be taught by him even the warring ninja clans of Jungle Island make visits to his Dojo a regular part of their training, even going as far as to have a truce when being taught by Master Ken. but he never forgets where he got his start and as tribute to where all journeys end, he finishes every fight with either Blaze Kick or Fire Punch.

Master Ken's Dojo of course didn't require his constant supervision and he could leave anytime he wished, leaving his gym in the hands of his top students, and not have to worry about finding the place burnt to the ground.

The train station was as quiet as ever, just a few people here and there waiting for the islands' fastest transport system. "Good morning Leader Flare." The girl at the ticket counter said as Flare approached.

"Morning Lorry." Flare replied.

"What can I do for you today?"

"I need a one way to Coal City."

"Very well." She said entering the information in the computer. "Are you going to Heart Island to find a new apprentice? If you weren't such a talented gym leader being a teacher would have been your next great calling." Flare had forgotten about that. Her last apprentice, Fay, had been a great student, Flare had taught her everything and in the end she was as pretty decent trainer and if the cards were just right, a real threat.

"If they could really use my help, yes, I think I would take on another apprentice. Also I may enter in the contests while I'm traveling around this year."

"Oh, I heard that the younger Cygnets and Royal were devastating the competition last year. They were tied for almost the entire season. But you'll win of course. There is nothing more beautiful than the raw power of fire pokemon."

"As if the contest halls weren't already too small to contain their egos" Flare laughed. Just like the Jennies and Joys there was a Lorry in every town and though they only ran the trains they seemed to know just about every bit of news that went through the islands.

"Well here you go ma'am, I hope this season goes well for you." She said handing Flare the newly printed ticket.

"Thanks." Flare said taking the ticket and heading in the direction of her train, Charmeleon in tow.

A trip that would have taken her a day riding on Arcanine took only them minutes on the Island Express. Flare didn't ride the train often and as a result she left her stomach back in Blaze City. And poor Charmeleon, who had never ridden on the train even in the safety of a pokeball, since Damon preferred to walk or fly on one of his dragon pokemon everywhere, had been scared out of its wits. It clung desperately to Flare as she stumbled off the train and flopped down on the nearest metal bench, Charmeleon slumping on the floor next to her. "Next time we're walking." She said aloud resting her head against the wall behind her.

"Chaaa…"Charmeleon agreed, lying flat out on its stomach on the floor. It was another ten minutes before the two regained composure enough to make their way to the ports.

The boat ride was thankfully much gentler than the ride on the demon train. Unfortunately it was headed for New Town which left Flare the option of either taking another train Center City or a half days hike through the forest. She was looking forward to neither. On one hand she had the train, it was faster and would only take a few minutes but two train rides in one week just bight be the death of her. On the other hand she could walk, it would take longer and Heart Island forest that were as shallow as the one she would be going through were notorious for swarms of lower level Normal Type pokemon that often liked to pick fights with trainers, but she would still make it to Center City by noon and the path, though annoying, wouldn't be as rough.

Flare decided to take the time she would spend on the boat to take a nap, she had a feeling the getting back into Contest habits was going to scramble her internal clock before she knew it she'd be catnapping every other hour. She'd asked for a wakeup call when the ship docked.

Flare woke to someone shaking her lightly. "Miss Stone." A voice very close by said. Flare opened her eyes to fine one of the ship's cabin boys standing over her. Seeing her eyes open he took a step back. "Uh… Miss Stone, you asked that you be woken up when we reached port." The cabin boy seemed nervous. Flare noticed his eyes dart to the foot of her bed and back a few times. Out of the corner of her eye Flare could see Charmeleon, who had curled up at the foot of her bed to sleep, glaring daggers at the man, clearly not happy to have been woken up. "Miss Stone?" He asked, unsure if her newly conscious mind was processing what he'd said.

"Mm… yeah I'm awake. Thank you." Flare said sleepily.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, nothing else thank you." She said. The cabin boy gave her a quick nod before quickly leaving the room. Clearly glad the fire pokemon hadn't fried him. Stretching, Flare got up and shouldered her backpack. "You ready Charmeleon?" She said stepping out of her cabin. The two made their way off the ship and down the pier.

It was dark now but the port was alive with the bustle of hundreds of new trainers come to try to conquer the islands. Heart Island was where all new trainers to the Elemental Islands began their journey. The streets were lit bright enough to see from space, shops were open far later than usual to welcome the new swarms of people the endless stream of ships released on to the island. Flare squeezed her way through the streets, pretending she couldn't hear the tourist that asked for her autograph, like she was some big-name movie star rather than a regular trainer, and eventually giving in once the person had stopped in front of her and shoved a marker and item of choice to sign in her face.

Eventually the crowds began to thin out, as weary travelers looked for a place to stay the night before beginning their journey in the morning. The hotels filled quickly, as did the Pokecenter and all of the stragglers that hadn't been lucky enough to find a room for the night made their way to the edge of the forest were a pop-tent village was beginning to form. Flare decided to skip camping out since she'd slept on the ship and continue on through the woods, Charmeleon lighting the way. Not stopping meant she'd not only get to Center City sooner but would also avoid the congregation of newbie trainers that were sure to fill the woods tomorrow morning.

**AN: Well how do you like it so far? I wanted to use this chapter to really set up the story and introduce you to some of the new characters that are going to be playing a major part in this story, Talon, Flare, and Damon. There will be others as the story progresses, the most important of them, however, will show up in the next part of this chapter … and so will Ash ( I have yet to decide of I want Brock to be apart of this). Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think. Love it? Hate it? How do you feel about the characters? Should I throw Brock in? are the chapters too long? Too short? (yeah right, this one is almost 5000 words) needs more description / action / dialogue? Less? Anything you can think of I'm happy to take all comments, both positive and negative and I'll use them to improve both the story and my writing skill.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME,**

_**AR**_

_4622 WORDS_


	3. CHAPTER ONE PART TWO

**A/N … its been months, but I finally have enough for a decent sized chapter… now if its any good…well that's up to you…**

**ok, had to do some last minute edits too, some things were crushed together in the upload process.. hopefully i got them all and it is easer to read now.**

**Disclaimer: The pocket monsters are not mine, I'm just borrowing them.**

CHAPTER ONE : DECISIONS THAT MAKE OR BREAK (PART TWO)

The morning dew on the trees as well as a few small sleeping pokemon shook free from the trees at the edge of the forest as a massive Arcanine burst through them, exiting the woods. It moved at a quick pace but was mind full of the sleeping trainer and pokemon balanced carefully on its back. A girl of 19 with waste length golden blonde hair that was tipped with a red-wine color clung to its back as she slept soundly, rocked to sleep by the lithe movements of her Arcanine. Resting on the Arcanine's head was a Charmeleon who's tale had acted as a light in the dark. The pokemon ran flat out though the city following the only familiar scent it knew. The people on the streets of center city stared in awe as it bounded past them leaping small obstacles in its way such as a fence here and there.

Finally it came to a stop after leaping over an elegant iron fence and landing softly on the beautifully sculpted lawn of the Cygnet Manor. For a moment it wandered around the yard sniffing then took back off for a window at the farthest end of the house finding who it was looking for. It stood out side the window and gave a monstrous bark, startling the sleeping trainer on its back and the man on the other side of the window.

Flare lost her balance and fell to the ground and Talon rushed to the window seeing the familiar furry pokemon, now sporting a Charmeleon hat. He opened the window laughing at the sight of Flare sprawled out on the ground looking a little dazed and confused. " You know Flare I do own a door, you could always knock." Flared looked up at him as awarness came back to her.

"Sorry about that, I was starting to get tired on the way here so I called out Arcanine to carry us out of the woods. I really didn't expect him to run all the way here too."

Talon disappeared from the window for a moment and came back with a petcha berry tossing it up for Arcanine to snap it out of the air and eat it happily. "Well don't just sit there come on in, Charmeleon's new pokeball is ready." Arcanine picked up F;are by the back of her shirt with his teeth and ran around the mansion to the front door where it sat and waited.

Flare crossed her arms a little annoyed. "Arcanine put me down." The pokemon did just as she commanded it. Landing on her feet she recalled it to the pokeball on her choker and catching Charmeleon as it fell from its now missing perch. It gave her a mean look after being woken up. "Sorry… He doesn't fit through the door." Flare put Charmeleon on the ground and opened the door, heading straight for Talons work room.

He met them outside the door, holding it open for Flare. Charmeleon followed behind her, giving Talon an evil look as it passed him. Talon's work room was enormous the back wall was lined with shelves of designer poke balls , to the far right was the office desk he had been sitting at on their call, on the opposite side of the room was his work bench. Unlike the rest of the room his work bench was a chaotic mess with pokeball parts scattered all about and paint splattered over the table. In the center of the disaster zone sat a shiny new ball. It was like all of Flare's pokeballs a deep red wine color swirled through with coal black and accented in thin lines of antique gold. It was new and glossy unlike the poke balls at her hip which had obvious signs of hard wear on them even Arcanine's ball which she rarely used had dulled a little by now.

Talon moved over to the bench reaching under it for one of two boxes from the first box he took out a poffin to give to the obviously grouchy fire pokemon. Charmeleon looked at the food being held out to him and spit a small burst of flame at it burning the delicate treat to ashes. " I don't think it likes me." He said then mumbled "Leave it to Damon to get a pokemon with an attitude problem." As he bent down to the other box and handed it to Flare.

"What's this." She asked looking at the box with a glossy black ribbon tied around it he held to her.

" A gift for my lovely partner of course ." He pulled on the ribbon an the box popped open to reveal a set of eleven brand new poke balls. A space left in the corner of the box for the twelfth ball on the table. " You didn't think I was going to let you use those old poke balls in contests did you?"

Flare laughed " I hadn't even thought about it…. But what's with the others ."

"Just in case Flare….well what are you waiting for?" He asked, indicating that he wanted her to ditch the old for the new. The ball at flares chocker shook and released Arcanine once more.

Flare crossed her arms. " I think sometimes, He likes you more."

Talon laughed " Well I did hatch him from an egg as a gift for you …" Flare smiled remembering the day Talon had called her over to see the egg he had bought hatch. The watched the orange and black striped egg shake and crack and the little Growlithe stumble out and bound over to Flare's lap. "He couldn't possibly love you any more then he does now." Talon gave Flare the ball built just for Charmeleon off the work bench. The little digital reading on the bottom showing it's ID number. "I did a little research on your current team to build them all custom luxury pokeballs."

"Talon this is way too much… you had to have been up all night making these ." She gave him a sad look.

"No. No, Flare don't worry about it. I wanted to…" He smiled a little at her. "Come on then, put that gift to some use so we can get going."

One by one Flare released her pokemon from their pokeballs and recalled them into new ones. Only Charmeleon refused to stay inside the ball. Six attempts to recall it ended with the lizard pokemon stubbornly bursting out. "What's with you? You were so much more pleasant before we got here…" Another attempt was made, and again failed. Charmeleon crossed its arms and stuck its nose up. "You can walk the whole time then .." Flare said to it as she stored away its ball and the extras in her bag and turned for the door. Charmeleon gave a sharp look at Talon behind Flare's back but the trainer pretended to not notice. "Okay then lets go you two, places to go and egos to crush right." Charmeleon moved to follow Flare, stepping between her and Talon who had been right behind. The group left the mansion they noticed a young man standing outside the gate holding a map and turning it this way and that looking confused. He was about 15* with spiky black hair hidden by a hat. He wore a jacket over a black t-shirt, he blue jeans were ripped a little in places, and on his back was an over stuffed green backpack with a Pikachu riding on it. As they approached he spotted them and waved them over.

"Hey! Over here! Sorry to bother you, but I'm a little lost!" He called to them.

"Not a problem," Talon said as they neared the gate. "What do you need?"

"The map says there is supposed to be a specialty pokeball shop around here …but…"

"Not from the islands are you? This is Cygnet manor, home of the most skilled pokeball artisan of all the regions." Flare said cutting him off slightly.

"Flare you think too much of me. But yes, this is the place you're looking for, however I'm going to be out for the season and won't be taking any orders until I return."

"That's alright, I was only hoping to get a better pokeball for stronger pokemon. I'm taking the gym challenge… from what I was told though I'm going to have to train twice as hard to have a shot here…My name is Ash by the way."

"Hmmm…." Flare made a humming sound as she though about something for a moment. "Why don't you come along with Talon and myself? I'll help you train."

"Really?""Sure." She shrugged then looked at Talon. "If you don't mind another with us that is.""Nah, you wanna help the kid then I'm fine with it." Talon answered in a bored tone.

"Er thanks then…so where to first… I really can't make any sense of the maps here… looks like a bunch of circles to me .."

"Center City Gym." Flare said as she, Talon , and Charmeleon started walking. Ash quickly began to follow them.

"But I haven't trained any here yet, how am I supposed to win?"

As they walked Flare explained that it was part of training to lose every now and then. "It's not like you have anything to lose you know… It's more the opposite of that, you battle and if you win good, but if you lose look at what went wrong and try to change it. You'll learn more this way, trust me." They continued for a bit quietly all let to their own thoughts. Ash wondering what he had gotten himself into. Talon trying to focus on the contest they would be entering next. And Flare, her mind was rushing with all kinds of thoughts by now. Should she really help this kid? How were her sisters? Should she challenge them as well to see if they were maintaining their status as the region's best? Why had she really even come along with Talon in the first place? What his obsession with dragging her along anyway? She thought of anything and everything to keep her mind off worrying about Damon. As they neared the area of the gym Flare said. "Just by the way, Clefairy is Eve's favorite pokemon." They rounded the corner, stopping right in front of the gym. Flare nearly face palmed at the sight. "You have _got _to be kidding me…" Before them was a building that looked more like a massive doll house than a pokemon gym. It was perhaps the most girly thing in existence. There were even Smeargle outside finishing the painting the last wall pink.

"This is the gym?" Ash asked as they walked up to the doors.

" Yes…sadly" Flare replied.

The doors slid open to a waiting room filled with pink, plush dolls, and cushions. A small bell rang as they entered the building and a few moments later doors on the other side of the room opened and a girl of about 15 years old with shoulder length pink hair, and bright green eyes, and wearing a short pink sundress came into the room. The moment she saw Flare she ran over and gave her a big hug."Flare its been forever, I missed you. How come you don't ever come by and say hi to me? It's like you don't even care. I wanted you to see what it did with the building. It's so pretty don't you think? Did you come by to challenge me again? You only show up when you want to battle. Is this your Charmeleon? He looks kinda grumpy." Charmeleon glared at the girl from behind Flare. "Where's Damon? I miss him too. I liked when he would let me play with Dragonair, sooo pretty." Eve went on and on talking at top speed.

"Er.. Sorry I don't visit… you aren't exactly down the street from me you know…and the new decorations… well they are very …you. I didn't come by to challenge you this time, maybe. Ash here did." She pointed to Ash..

"Oh wow a Pikachu! He so cute!" Eve said as she scooped up the yellow pokemon, cuddling it. Pikachu seemed to not know what to think of this.

"I'm going to be coordinating this year while Damon is away, Master Ken is taking care of my place for now." Flare finished what she was saying.

"Coordinating? …so that means." Eve looked around the room quickly and her eyes lit up as she noticed Talon who had been leaning against the far wall and suddenly she seemed to straighten up and stop acting like a child, she released the Pikachu why ran up to Ash and climbed up to his head "Well…uh guess lets battle then…follow me please."

Eve lead them to the battle field within the gym. The room was a grassy meadow filled with flowers where Eve let her pokemon run around outside of their pokeballs. A Buneary, Eevee, and Furret were playing together in the grass near the middle, a Teddyursa was playing something like tag with a Clefairy, and a Wigglytuff slept in one corner of the field. "Ready? Lets make it a one pokemon battle ok? Um .. Talon? Would you judge for us?" Eve asked quietly turning a little pink herself. The pokemon on the field scattered to the edges waiting to be called.

"Sure kid." He said as he moved away from the wall by Flare and stood at the edge of the field.

"Ready buddy?" Ash said to Pikachu. " Just you and me this time." Pikachu hopped from his shoulder and to the middle of that field.

"Ok then Furret lets go. Start out with ice punch." Furret dashed across the field extremely fast, rising up on its back legs as it reached Pikachu, it's small arm covered in ice crystals. Ash commanded Pikachu to dodge just in time as the Furret's paw smashed into the ground leaving an icy patch.

" Pikachu, thunderbolt ." Pikachu directed sparks of electricity at Furret, hitting it. And sending it stumbling back a bit.

"Fire punch then slam Furret." Furret took off toward Pikachu again landing a jab with it's flame covered paw, leaving a burn mark on the mouse pokemon. Furret then wrapped its long tail around the other pokemon and flung it against the far wall. Pikachu landed on its feet, wavering. The burn left from the fire punch hurting it as well.

" Volt tackle and then use iron tail." Pikachu shook off the hit and ran top speed at Furret. The attack missed by an inch, Pikachu's burn slowing it down just enough for Furret to dodge. But the iron tail hit it's mark, as Pikachu turned quickly on the spot and knocked Furret back with the powerful attack.

"Another ice punch Furret!" Furret started to run back over to Pikachu but froze mid step. Pikachu's static ability had paralyzed Furret along with the iron tail.

"Pikach-" Ash stopped his next command as Flare walked out on to the field. She kneeled down to Pikachu who was closest and sprayed it with a bottle of full restore then went over to Furret and did the same."All right, enough you two. it's a draw."

"What? No fair." Said Eve

"If you keep going the next attack would knock out Furret, and the burn would have made Pikachu faint as well. So it's a draw."

"Flare is right, it was too close."

"We'll go do some training and be back again." Flare said going back to pick up her bag.

"That's fine, next time I won't go easy on you!" Eve shouted at them as they walked out the door.

"Okay, so lets go to the woods north of here and see if you can catch a pokemon to help you next time. That Pikachu of yours is really strong but just not enough on its own. You'll be best off finding a pokemon that can use fighting type moves." Flare explained to him why she stopped the fight as they headed towards the woods. She left them for just a minute to run into the pokemon center and trade out a pokemon.

**A/N aaaand writers block… great. Truth be told I wanted Ash to lose the first fight so I could write in a training scene, but the story wasn't letting me. Pikachu is just to strong a pokemon sometimes don't you think. So it ended up a tie. So in comes the training scene.. But what pokemon will Ash find? Who knows. **

**As always I would love to hear anything you have to say about the story thus far. Good or bad, I know it's a bit tedious right now since I'm still trying to work in the plot and not make it super in your face spelled out for you obvious. Maybe a few reviews will get me in gear. **


End file.
